


Diapers and Drama

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Derek and Chris adopt a baby (special guest star Clarke Griffin)





	Diapers and Drama

The Power Couple were making their morning stroll through the town. Christopher held Derek’s hand tightly.  
“Oh, honey-bunches-of-oats,” Chris said.  
Derek smiled widely, his fangs on display. “Yes, smootchiekins?”  
“I just really want a child, honey-poo.”  
A tear was brought to Derek’s eye. “Let’s get one.”  
Christopher looked ahead. “Derey-bear, look.”  
Derek looked to where his soul mate was pointing. There in front of them was a young girl in leather with cool braids sitting at a table.  
“Hey little girl,” Derek said sweetly.  
“Hey boys,” she said.  
“What’s your name?” Derek asked.  
“Madi.”  
“Are you waiting for someone?” Chris asked.  
She shook her head.  
“Do you want to be our new child?” Derek asked.  
She nodded. “Sure, why not.”

So they took her home.  
“Allison,” Christopher said. “I’d like you to meet your new little sister, Madi.”  
Allison didn’t look up. “Cool.”  
Derek tapped her on the shoulder. “She’s going to be a part of this family.”  
“Alright, Papa,” she said, “but I don’t care. I’m in a gang now. I don’t need you guys. You don’t understand me.”  
“Have fun, sweetie,” Chris said. “If you need me to I can pack you and your gang some lunchables or car pool if you want.”  
“Whatever dad.”

A few days later, Clarke Griffin of the hit CW tv show The 100 stormed into their coffeeshop.  
“WHERE’S MY CHILD,” she yelled.  
Christopher shrugged. “What are you talking about?”  
“MADI, MY DAUGHTER, WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER?!”  
“Madi is your… daughter? She’s our daughter!” Derek yelled, prepared to wolf up.  
“SHE’S MY DAUGHTER AND I WANT HER BACK!”  
Madi ran down from her room. “Mom!”  
“THERE YOU ARE MY CHILD. COME LET’S GO HOME.”  
“Why are you yelling, mommy?” Madi asked.  
“THIS IS MY NATURAL VOICE, MADI, WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS.”  
And Clarke took Madi away, leaving the power couple to sob on their coffeeshop floor for fifty-one days.  
Finally after the fifty first day, Christopher peeled his husband from the linoleum tiles. “Come on, hunky-monkey, let’s visit a real adoption agency this time.”  
So they left and showed up at Baby-Mart™ where they were prepared to find a new daughter. The hostess brought them to the baby room, showing them a variety of styles and sizes of baby.  
Christopher picked up the last baby in the room. “Mmm, this one smells like egg salad.”  
Derek was crying. “She’s the one. We want this one.”  
The hostess took the baby, scanned it on the cash register, and handed it over to the couple.  
Derek looked into his little daughter’s big, blue eyes. “We’ll name you Ballpoint Pen, after your grandpappy.”

Later that day, Allison showed up with ninety-four other people on motorcycles. Isaac followed her into the coffee shop, but he was off. His usual flower crown aesthetic was gone. He was in all leather!  
“That’s right, dads,” Allison said menacingly. “I did it. I inherited Papa’s magic fingers. I can leather things, too, now.”  
“It’s true,” Isaac said. “She leathered me up.”  
Derek was astounded. “You- you- you…”  
“Give me that baby!” she screamed, and before the power couple could save Ballpoint Pen, Allison got her evil leather fingers on her. “Leather!!!!!”  
The baby started crying. As her clothes turned leather, so did her skin! The power was too much for a mere infant to handle. Ballpoint Pen was becoming a leather baby! She would be consumed!  
It was seconds before the power couple had an entire baby of leather. Even little Ballpoint Pen’s hair was leather.  
“She’s! She’s… she’s…” Derek began.  
“Beautiful,” everyone said in unison (even the ninety-four bikers outside).  
“I knew this is what you wanted, dads,” Allison said, hugging her Papa and Dad.  
Christopher and Derek cried, hugging their daughter. “Thank you, sweetheart!”  
And everyone cried (even the ninety-four bikers outside), and Ballpoint Pen giggled in leather joy.


End file.
